guilded_historyfandomcom-20200215-history
Aegis of the Shifting Sands
Aegis of the Shifting Sands is one of the current running Guild Masters at the Wyvernroost Guild, as well as the former king of one of the many countries that formerly populated The Shifting Sands. He is known as The Mediator amongst Guild members. Physical Appearance Aegis is a man in his late 30's of smaller stature, standing at a mere 5'3" with a slim build. He has dark skin, short, dark brown hair that is combed back and spiked up near the ends, and golden eyes. His forehead has a small ruby in the center of it. Aegis has both of his ears pierced with golden earrings, and is usually seen wearing a simple button up shirt, slacks, a vest and a large scarf that he keeps wrapped several times around his neck. Personality Aegis is incredibly stern and serious, and is known to not beat around the bush whatsoever. He prefers to mediate in conversations, and has gone out of his way to attempt to make others see the error of their ways through conversation on several occasions. Once one has gotten to know Aegis, they find that he is an extremely tired and stressed man who simply wants things to run smoothly for once in his life, but has admitted to Atticus Caldwell that he prefers the stress of it all. He appears to genuinely want the best for the Wyvernroost Guild Members, and has promised several of them that he intends to keep them safe and assist them in their endeavors. Pre-Campaign History Life Before The Guild Prior to his work at the Guild, Aegis was born to a king and queen of an unknown country in the Shifting Sands, and is the youngest out of an unknown number of children, all the previous of whom were daughters. At some point in his life, Aegis transitioned as evident by his scars beneath his chest, and was proclaimed the next king of this country. During his time there, Aegis had attempted to slowly modernize his country, being tired of living in a country with outdated ideals, and intended to do so over the course of his rule there. However, it was during his rule that The Oasis King and Barakah had begun their conquest of the Shifting Sands, and a meeting between Aegis, Barakah and the Oasis king took place. What was discussed at this meeting is unknown, but it resulted in Aegis faking his own death and relocating out of the Shifting Sands. He would later join the Wyvernroost Guild and become one of its Guildmasters. Campaign History text Relationships The Party Atticus Caldwell Aegis views Atticus as someone competent, yet at the same time wildly inept and unpredictable. He sees Atticus as having the potential to be a fine leader, and considers him to be the leader of his team, but his dabbling into the occult and his lack of any sort of self control when it comes to his own curiosities has him worried. Regardless, Atticus is the one that Aegis would consider himself closest to, and has even allowed Atticus a more in-depth look into his life than the other members of his party. Elovi Ilrune-Tevrebris Aegis believes Elovi has potential, and wishes to see her grow out of her shell. He sees her as very similar to his sisters in a way, where her toxic mindset is a result of her upbringing and the society she was raised in, and is happy to see her taking steps in the right direction. He has promised to her that he will ensure her safety at the Guild. Estelmist Coralai While the two initially had a very rocky start, with Estel's own racism being on full display when interacting with him, his opinions have changed greatly. He is the most concerned with Estel's safety and well-being after reading through her memories, and has sworn to her that he intends to protect her and destroy The Pyramid that she had previously been affiliated with. Haylen Scarlett Aegis is concerned with Haylen's development at the Guild. He views the boy as incredibly nervous and closed off, and has been asking Kimberley to ensure Haylen starts to break further out of his shell in order to truly come into his own, not only as a Guild Member, but as a person. Percival Solanes Knowing of The City Of Graves and Aldebaran itself, Aegis feels as though he has an idea of what Percival may be like due to his 'pilgrimage' to the Guild, but needs to get to know the man more before passing any sort of judgement. Tantris Calypso Aegis feels as though he has failed Tantris as a Guild Master, not providing him with enough attention and seemingly sending him down the wrong path with the information on The Warlords, particularly Brittlestar, that he gave out so freely. Aegis is extremely worried with Tantris hot-headedness and lack of impulse control, and can only hope that he returns to the Guild safely. The Guildmasters Freyja Hlin Aegis connects with Freyja surprisingly well, with her brash and confident nature mixing well with his own confidence and cool-headedness. He considers her to be one of his closest friends, and knows that she shares many of the same concerns for the Guild that he does. Victor M. Edelweiss Victor is an enigma to Aegis. While he is certainly capable and cunning in his own right, Victor's seeming lack of morals and chaotic tendencies make him a wild card in Aegis' mind. However, the two do share overlap in their upbringings, which Aegis can't help but sympathize with. Kimberley The Unbreakable Kimberley is a man that Aegis has found himself greatly appreciating the presence of. He enjoys Kimberley's kindness and the calming effect he has exhibited to have on people. He sees Kimberley as an intelligent man with a strong moral compass and is surprised with how quickly he's adjusted to being a Guild Master. Preston Featheredfoot Aegis respects Preston immensely, with the man's intelligence greatly outmatching his own and his willingness to share in his knowledge being greatly appreciated. Preston is a man that Aegis trusts, due to Preston's own history in which the two have shared, and views Preston as a good replacement for himself, should Aegis ever retire from being a Guild Master. Majesty Aegis respects Majesty a great deal, and can't help but find himself slightly intimidated by her extremely cold and calculated demeanor. He harbors no ill-will towards her, and the two tend to get along well, but the way she carries herself and just how absolute she is makes Aegis a bit on edge when interacting with her. Eleanor Writingham Aegis finds Eleanor a tad frustrating with her interactions with others. She can be incredibly condescending in the way she treats his Guild Members, and has communicated this to her on more than one occasion with it seemingly going through one ear and out the other. However, he cannot deny her own abilities and, at the very least, respects her for that. Others Midger Scarlett Aegis respects the monk for his contributions to the Guild, as well as his continued support and former membership thereof, but can't help but notice his influence on Haylen has left the boy a bit underdeveloped. Lysander Riverstone Aegis is incredibly offput by the loud, boisterous nature of Lysander, as well as the man's temper which seems to be set off at the flick of a switch. Lysander's teasing of Aegis' guild has additionally brought out a bit of a competitive side with the other Guild Master. Barakah Aegis can't help but be intimidated by Barakah, but respects the man regardless. He willingly gave his own country up to him, after all, and he believes Barakah has good intentions, even if he doesn't agree with the way the genasi goes about them. Trivia * Aside from Kimberley, out of all the Guild Masters, Aegis has been a part of the Guild the shortest amount of time. * Aegis is commonly considered the leader of Wyvernroost Guild, but Aegis himself considers Freyja to be the true leader, not trusting his own judgement in that department. * Out of all the Guild Masters, Aegis has gone through the most redesigns.